Piece by Piece
by mikka3
Summary: Her mom was gone. Now she needs to find a new reality, something to make her feel alive again, but what will she encounter?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Elizabeth Forbes fell asleep, it was pleasant she just wouldn't wake up again, ever. Caroline rushed into her hospital room, then suddenly she stopped.

"She's dead. My mom is dead." Where was she suppose to go now, what did she do now. She has nothing left anymore. Her friends just aren't enough of a reason to stay, and honestly she was just a bit overwhelmed.

"I need to get out of here, away from her", she mumbled to herself. Everything felt like slow motion, but somehow she still couldn't register anything. She saw everything, she just couldn't understand it, maybe she didn't want to. Honestly she didn't really care, her mom was dead. She was now finally alone in the world, like she'd dreaded for weeks. She wasn't ready, now what?

"I didn't get to say goodbye", Caroline mumbled. She knew they needed to take care of the body, and she tried to move but something stopped her. She needed all of these people out of here, now, her mind was going a mile a minute and she just needed some space, now. "Hey guys, she turned around to Stefan, Damon and Elena. "Can I just get a minute alone with..", what was she suppose to say. Technically her mom was dead so she wasn't really her mom anymore, she was just gone. They could see her struggle getting to terms with the event and simply chose to give her some space. "Sure Care, we'll be in the waiting room, okay?", Stefan said, trying to meet her eyes but failing. Caroline stared into the floor afraid of what might happen if she saw their faces. They left, she was alone. She looked at her mom, "I'm not ready for you to be dead", she whispered. "Please come back to me", her eyes were suddenly blurry and she realised that she was crying. No she couldn't do this, she wouldn't. She walked out the room and straight up to a nurse ready to compel her. Her eyes dilated as she spoke "You will inform the doctor that the patient in room 305 is ready to be taken to the morgue, you will do so right away". The nurse walked away looking for the doctor. Caroline sat in the chair outside the hospital room, staring at the wall as if to try and make sense of what was happening. 20 minutes later the doctors had unhooked her mom and covered her up, rolling her down the hall towards the elevator, where they would leave her in the morgue. She shrugged, this was the process, she shouldn't be surprised. Then again she should also feel like she'd said her goodbyes, but she didn't feel that either. She started walking though she didn't know where she was going. She just kept walking, how bad could it be, right? She'd survived the worst.

Turns out her cruel mind had decided to punish her some more, ironic isn't it? Seeing as this all was her creation. Her mom wanted to die in piece, and of course like the spoiled brat that she was, she just couldn't let her be. Putting herself first while her mom had done the same, put her first, but who had prioritised her mom? Who took care of her and spent time with her? Not her apparently, because all she did was run after guys attention, I mean look at Stefan. That was ruined now, she couldn't do that anymore it would never feel right again. So suddenly she'd lost everything in one moment. Nothing was worth keeping anymore, she needed new. A new life, and suddenly she'd decided, she was done with this she was going to arrange a funeral and then she was going to slowly pack everything away.

She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and saw her mom's face again, this time on a gurney. So a new place but the same face. She suddenly realised everything she'd never see again. Not her mom's smiles, or her police uniform which she basically lived in, or correction, she had lived in. It was all gone, and suddenly Caroline couldn't breathe anymore, she fell to the floor trying to understand what was happening. Panic attack, that's it, she was suppose to remember that she wouldn't die and to find something comforting. She picked up her phone and pressed on her mom's phone number. "Come on pick up, come on mom" she whispered. She went straight to voicemail. Her mom's voice appeared. "Hey you have reached Liz phone, I can't take your call right now, but feel free to leave a message".

Beep. The silence was deafening, truly. She was just about to leave a message when it hit her. Her mom was here, in this room, lying in a fridge. She'd never take her messages again. She wiped her tear stained her face and stood up. She kissed her mom's chin, closed the fridge and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

 _She felt nothing, but then at the same time she seemed to feel everything. Nothing made sense, even though everything was as simple as it had been yesterday. Her mom was dead, she was wasn't she? She had felt her mother leave her body, and heard the sound from the machine that was suppose to confirm it, she couldn't forget it, but what if everything was just a dream? The worst pain she had ever experienced in her entire life, was coursing through her entire body, and mind. It was everywhere, it was in the hospital room, in her mother's grey cardigan, left on her chair, in her house, in what was suppose to be her home. But not anymore, she couldn't go back to the place where everything begun, as well as ended. Her scent was everywhere, her things where there, everything that symbolised her, was there. But she wasn't, not anymore._

 _She was lying on Stefan's couch, while everyone else in the living room was sound asleep, spared of the indescribable pain she carried. She couldn't stay still any longer, she rose from the couch and left through the front door. She'd write a letter or something, she just had to leave. She flashed home and opened the door. She ran to her room and started packing everything she'd need. Lastly after she'd packed all of her clothes, makeup and other favorite possessions, she went down the stairs with her last suitcase towards the car. Then she smelled it, the cardigan her mom always wore. Her favorite, she put down the suitcase and walked towards it slowly, afraid it might disappear otherwise, like everything else. She picked it up, smelled it and gave a faint smile. She put it on, picked up the suitcase, locked the door and got ready to drive of. Then looked back once again, she'd keep it like that, a precious memory of what she used to have. She then started the car and drove off, what now?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three:**_

 _New York City, it was everything she'd thought it be and everything she needed. She could disappear here, create something new and exciting. Maybe something that could make her want to live again. She carried her pain everyday, and it felt like each day would be the last one she'd make it through but somehow she'd made it to day 16. She'd found a gorgeous apartment, which she admits she may have compelled herself through the real estate lady. So she felt okay, for now having something small created by herself, free of any old memories._

 _Caroline was walking on the streets of New York, it was the middle of May and spring had finally, truly arrived. She looked up from her playlist as she walked the street, feeling the joy of the music, and jolted to a stop. A few feet away from her in a cafe, she saw the one person she'd never expected to see again. Klaus. Suddenly he looked up, probably sensing her staring at him and he smiled a genuine smile. She didn't know what she was doing, but suddenly she'd entered the cafe and a few feet away from him. "Hi", she said a bit embarrassed, not knowing what to do. "Hey", he said at he studied her face, looking for a hit of what she may be thinking. "I just wanted to see you, see how you were doing", he said, then looking down a bit embarrassed and saddened. She smiled and then slowly started to head towards the other chair, not knowing if this was some kind of weird dream or something. "Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes. What's your name?", she asked, challenging him with her eyes, raising a eyebrow. He chuckled, she felt a shiver down her spine. "Niklaus, Mikaelson to be exact. Nice to meet you, love" he said with his accent, making her smile a small smile of the flashbacks she got. "Where'd you get that accent from?", she asked with a small smirk on her face. He laughed looking her in the eyes, daring her to break it. They sat like that during a few moments before they both smiled. She looked down, she couldn't hide and she knew it, sometime they would have to talk about it. She just needed a few moments of happiness before she'd have to go back to it, the life in which she was an orphan. He noticed her shift of mood, he'd known she'd talk about it when she was ready. He'd enjoyed those moments though, where there was some sort of a slate plate and they were okay. "How'd you find me?", she asked, already knowing the answer. "You weren't that hard to find you know, with the same name and everything", he teased. She knew she should have changed it, but when it came to it, she just hadn't had the heart to do it. "I couldn't", she said, looking down at the floor. "Too much to lose somehow, you know?". He nodded, he got it, wanting to keep the small parts that made you who you were to your core. "Though I lost everything so might just be stupid really", she kept mumbling on not knowing how to stop. "It's not stupid love, it's what you've got left. I was sorry to hear about your mom. She was a good person." He said as he tried to catch her eye. She smiled, and then she started laughing, not knowing how to stop. He looked at her in confusion, not knowing what was happening. "Are you okay, Caroline?" She met his gaze, tears in her eyes as she tried to speak. "Of all the people in the world who could have found me, it had to be you?" She said it kindly, but also with a tone of sadness. "I usually daydream of my mom coming here, dragging me home with her, asking me why on earth I left her", she laughed. Klaus watched her as she spoke, seeing the pain and sadness that was her life now a days, why had no one come after her? Why had they left her alone, he felt rage at the people who called themselves her friends. "It won't go away, it just becomes a bit more bearable as you lose your memory of the small details that hurt the most", he said as he watched her. She suddenly rose from her seat, taking him aback. Where was she going? "It was nice seeing you, Nik", she said preparing to leave. He got hit of guard by her use of his old nickname, never actually heard her use it before. She made it sound like to much more, mean so much more. "I'll see you soon, darling", he said, watching as she left. She had a small smile on her face as she walked home, she'd enjoy it for just one more moment. Then it just kind of left her, she couldn't get attached she told herself. Nothing lasted forever, why would this?_

 _ **Thank you for all the views, please send a review of what you think and if you have any ideas.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four:**_

 _The following week took a turn, Caroline felt exhausted all of a sudden. She had troubles sleeping and honestly she just couldn't get the flat line sound from her mother's machine to stop ringing in her head. She knew it wasn't real anymore, but it had happened and she had let her mother down, just like she'd done with her father. The rage started to consume her, she felt anger no matter where she turned and the blood thirst was getting stronger each day. She wanted to give in, but what would happen when she finally lost the control she'd fought so hard to keep. She needed something to keep her grounded, making her remember her humanity and why she still was here. She knew what she wanted, but that might be a worse idea that her first one, she couldn't, or could she? No one could judge her anymore, no one knew her here, and she really wanted his company. Just one call and she might feel better. But it could also take a terrible turn. Snapping out of her thoughts she realised that she'd opened his contact, one step from dialing. She tried to breathe, to get a grip of herself but everything seemed to slip away and the anger stepped forward. Tears filled her eyes as she felt the frustration slowly sip out of her. She cried again, not being able to stop. She was beyond lost, she picked up the phone to her ear. " Hi", she whispered as her voice broke a bit. "I just needed your voice, I don't know why it just helps me stay in the moment", she started rambling, trying to make him understand that she had no idea of what she was doing. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, I can hang up if you want to?" She said with just a hint of disappointment in her voice. Suddenly a knock on her door interrupted her, confusion hitting her. No one knew where she lived, who could it be? She headed towards the door, opening it slowly, still pressing the phone to her ear listening to his breathing. And there he was, dressed in a grey henley and dark jeans, looking great as usual. "Hi", he said as he met her eyes, while hanging up the phone. She felt tear hitting her again. "My mom is gone, is it turns out that I don't have anyone", she said still holding his stare. "You're wrong love, you have me", he said stepping forward embracing her in his arms while resting his head on hers. And suddenly she couldn't stop them, the tears and the pushes she tried to make. Everything was consuming her again, she felt as if the shore wouldn't stop hitting her. Klaus held her harder. Making sure she felt his presence through every ounce of pain. She doesn't remember how, but somehow they'd ended up lying on her bed, him holding her and whispering comforting words in her ears. She met his gaze again, slowly leaning forward eying his lips. He searched her eyes for any sign of her backing of. Her lips reached his and it felt just like the last time. The kiss was driven by sadness though, and they could both feel it. Suddenly she snapped out of the moment and speeded towards the other part of the room, staring at him in shock. What was she doing, this wasn't right, he was leaving and she couldn't take anymore losses right now. "I can't, you're leaving, you have a life, I'm too far gone anyway", she said in a low voice trying to make him understand. His eyebrows furrowed, was she serious? She was. He couldn't help it, a chuckle slipped out. She suddenly became furious, was he laughing? At her? Her pain? He saw and realised he needed to explain, quickly that was. "Caroline no, don't go there love, I was not laughing at you. But if you are too far gone, then what am I?", he said, kindness in his eyes, but also the brokenness she herself felt. "I can't do this right now, there's too much as it is, and I can't remove anything else from my life, it is what it is. My grief is all I have place for in my life", she mumbled the last part, not being able to look at him. "And it will be for a long time, it won't go away and I'm not gonna lie to you but I am here Caroline, and I'm not going anywhere darling", he said, suddenly being in front of her, stroking her chin then giving it a small kiss. "You are my light, my strength and I won't leave you, no matter what" he whispered, not sure of why he suddenly was so outspoken. He suddenly felt scared, having a hard time breathing. He dismissed the feeling though, not wanting her to see it. "It's too much", she mumbled, leaning her head on his chest. "I know", he said. "But we'll get through it" stroking her hair._

" _Hey Klaus, I want you to teach me how to fight", she said searching his eyes._

 _His body stiffened all of a sudden._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Make sure to note that this chapter due to certain events in the story can be seen as rating M.**_

I also want to thank everyone that has read this far and to suggest that if you have any ideas that you are more than welcome to send a message or review with it!

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _They stood like that for a few more minutes, he then backed away searching her eyes. What did she mean, why did she want to learn how to fight? Where did she even get the idea from? "No", he said firmly, he couldn't do that to her it would just fill her with rage destroying her. She couldn't do that to herself, he wouldn't let her. "I know it doesn't make sense, but I need you to do it anyway, Klaus", she said, making sure he understood she wouldn't take a no for answer. They stared at each other for quite some time, each one daring the other to give up both to stubborn to back down. "I need something Klaus, something to focus on and keep me going because if I don't find something soon I'm gonna lose the last of my humanity and it's all I got left and I can't let them down again, okay? So you need to put aside whatever reason you have for not doing it and do it anyway. Be my anchor, help me with this or I will lose who I used to be and become something dark instead or light", her voice was scared but also mad because he was talking about how he was here for her, and still denying her what she needed. He stared at her for some time, and then he suddenly spoke. "Caroline, are you sure this is what you want? Because it might just be what will bring you the darkness. That kind of rage that you carry, it destroys some people and I won't let that happen to you. So I'll ask you once more, are you sure?" He wanted her to say no, he really did, but he also knew she wouldn't. He understood why because he'd been there once, at the crossroad trying to chose who to be and who he wanted to be. She stepped forward, pressing her hand towards his chin as she said the one word that would change so much. "Yes, I really do", she held his eyes as she kissed him once more. She'd dive in to this and she didn't care if it failed, this was her last attempt of keeping herself together. She deepened the kiss needing him more than she had before, wrapping her hands around his neck pulling his body closer to hers. He felt it and couldn't help but press them as close to each others as possible as he fought her over the control of the kiss. He let out a small growl in between their kiss, not being able to control himself. She smiled as she felt him hardening against her body. She flashed them towards the nearest wall, pressing him against it, she needed to lose just a bit of control, and do what she wanted. He smirked as they continued to fight for control over the kiss. He turned them, pushing her up against the wall, grabbing her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She was pressed herself nearer him, making sure he knew what she wanted. His eyes met hers searching for an answer to his question, if this really was what she wanted. Because no matter how much he really wanted this, he could never do it if she was uncertain. She separated their lips, keeping the eye contact as she slowly spoke, her voice almost husky. "This is what I want, you, and I'm done denying myself this. I want you Klaus, and if I'm not mistaken you seem to want this to", she said smirking as she looked down at his hardened croach. Just as she was about to ask him if she'd mis read him he pressed his lips against hers again, trailing down her neck nibbling at her skin, making sure not to hurt her. She moaned at the feeling of his lips against her skin, deciding to rip his shirt apart, to impatient to do anything else. He started smirking again as his lips trailed down further, flashing them to the bed, laying her down under him. "You know what this reminds me of love?", he said as he met her eyes. "The woods", she said as she got a smirk of her own. "But this time. I decide", she said as she suddenly flipped them over, starting to trail down kisses on his neck. Suddenly her shirt was starting to bother him more and more, and he ripped it apart as well. Her hands started travelling around his body, as his cupped her breasts. She suddenly got impatient, she needed more so she started unbuckling his pants and dragging them down. "Klaus, this is going to slow" she said, not having time to continue before he'd ditched his pants and started removing hers, finally. One last time he flipped them over as he started kissing her again this time finally pressing himself as close to her as he possibly could. She moaned, biting his lip at the feeling. He grabbed her both hands holding them over her head as he picked up the pace. She couldn't take it much longer, she felt her entire body being on edge. They got closer and closer to the end, and then he started kissing her neck as well. It was to much and then as if on cue it finished. Klaus laid on top of her, both trying to catch their breaths. Her eyes searched his and then for the first time in a while, she smiled a genuine smiled. "Hey", she mumbled as they both stared at each other softly. Klaus reached for the covers and then dragged her closer to him, both feeling at peace at the moment._


End file.
